


Vim and Vigour

by TheWolvenStorm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dragon, But like loving pegging, Butt Plugs, Cock Ring, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jonerys, Jonerys Secret Santa 2018, Married Smut, Nipple Clamps, Not gross humiliation pegging, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvenStorm/pseuds/TheWolvenStorm
Summary: Seven smutty scenes to ring in the New Year.Jon and Daenerys are a Young Couple living their best life.





	1. "so whatcha wanna tame me for?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts).



> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mju5go)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to @justwandering-neverlost for the beautiful moodboard!
> 
>  
> 
> _I know I got a dirty mind_  
>  _it’s in the gutter all the time_  
>  _I don’t believe that it’s a crime_  
>  _I consider it a service_
> 
>  
> 
> Vim and Vigor - Carsie Blanton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany gets a new toy from a dirty website that specializes in... a very specific sort of dildo. 
> 
> ;) We all know what it is.

She gets the email about once a week. An ad for an online store she  _ shouldn’t  _ know about. And every time she clicks through, expertly navigating through the website to the item she  _ shouldn’t _ want to buy. 

 

It wouldn’t be first toy she’s purchased for them. It wouldn’t even be the kinkiest toy in the bottom drawer of her nightstand. It would fit in perfectly with the leather cuffs, and strop; the gags and clamps and harness; the steel plugs and silicone cocks. 

 

But it would be the most…  _ obscene _ . 

 

“Dany?” 

 

He catches her staring at her phone. The sudden sound of her name startling her out of a fantasy she  _ shouldn’t _ be having. A pink flush of shame creeping up her cheeks as she meets Jon’s eyes. She hasn’t shared this with him, this secret want. It feels _ too _ dirty. It feels  _ too _ shameful. But they have shared everything, and he has never denied her. 

 

So she extends her arm, meekly passing him the small device. He takes it gingerly, the confused expression on his face sliding into surprise. Pinching and spreading his fingers on the screen to blow up the image. His plump lip caught between his teeth as he scrolls. 

 

Her anxiety increasing with every moment he doesn’t say anything. Sinking into the couch. Hiding, trying to blend in with cushions. Mortified as a thousand thoughts spiral downward in her mind. He thinks she’s a slut. She’s hurt him and made him feel inadequate. He thinks there’s something wrong and broken with her. 

 

“Oh good, you already had a discount code.” he interrupts the cascade of worries, digging into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. “I thought we might have to wait till next payday, but we can swing this.” Flashing her his wolfish smile. 

 

She watches him in stunned silence as he taps the screen and spoils her. He always spoils her. Love swelling in her heart as he bobs his head and gestures impatiently at the phone, as if he could will the transaction through faster.  

 

“Alright” handing it back to her, and offering to help her up. “I’m starving, love. Let's get something to eat.” 

 

When it arrives, she swears the delivery man knows what’s in the box. The casual  _ “have a good evening, miss” _ sounds pointed and coy as she closes the door behind her. The parcel feels too heavy, and it jostles and bounces inside as she immediately runs up the stairs to their bedroom. 

 

Cutting the box and tearing through the packaging, she finally pulls it out. A monstrous thing. Bulbous and thick and distinctly inhuman. Terrifying, but touched with his tenderness. He even got her favorite colors. Shades of red darkening down to a deep endless black. 

 

She examines it in the bathroom sink as she cleans it. Feeling the ridges and textures. Testing the softness and rigidity. Details designed for her delight. Trepidation and curiosity mixing low in her belly as glides her finger over the wide blunted tip. All those misogynistic myths casting shades of doubt, dampening that giddy fire sparking between her legs. 

 

Jon’s arms wrap around her, sliding beneath her breasts as he envelops her from behind. Nuzzling into her hair and kissing her cheek. Looking at her through the mirror. Dark eyes wide and mischievous as he glances down to the toy in her hands, before reaching past her and seizing it around the base. Snorting a laugh at the end of it drooping under its own weight. 

 

Her own fit of giggles breaks out as he waves it around her, wielding it like like a weapon. Playfully bopping her on the cheek, sticking out his tongue and making pornographic noises. He always knows how to make her smile. 

 

“Go wash up and relax, Dany.” Swatting her arse with it. Prodding her in the direction of the shower. “I’ll take care of things out here” 

 

She takes her time, letting the heat of the shower settle the anxious anticipation fluttering in her stomach. Carefully tending to each of her parts. The ritual methodical and meditative, from head to toe and start to finish. 

 

There’s no need for anything other than the fluffy towel as she meanders into their bedroom. Finding Jon on their bed leaning back against the pillows. Balancing a tumbler of whiskey on his bare chest as he thumbs through his phone. The comfortable lounge pants riding low on his hips. All their covers and blankets bundled up on the chair in the corner. A small stack of folded towels resting on the nightstand, next to a bottle of lube, their new toy, and several familiar ones. All his plans laid bare. When it comes to this, he always thinks ahead. 

 

He smiles and brightens when the mattress sinks next to him. Setting down his phone and shifting to sit beside her. 

 

“Are you cold, love?” he asks as he hands her the drink. Taking a sip and shaking her head. “Well then, we should get rid of that,” untucking the corner of the towel and letting it fall to the side. An appreciative grunt streaming out his nose as he looks her, his dark eyes lighting up with desire. “Gods you’re beautiful,” sighing and leaning into her. His lips meeting her shoulder, slowly climbing up her neck. Palm sliding across her thighs and over her stomach to her breasts. 

 

“Finish the drink, Dany,” Jon whispers in her ear before kissing underneath it. The command a compulsion she can’t ignore. Not that she wants to. Wincing as liquid fire races down her throat. Pooling heat in her groin as she dutifully swallows it all. 

 

As soon as its empty, the glass is taken from her and set aside with the other items gathered on the nightstand. And then he crowds her space, crashing his mouth to hers. Pulling her against him. His tongue invading her mouth as he eases her down onto their bed. Tangling his hand in her hair to keep her lips on his. 

 

“Daenerys,” murmuring her name, as he fits himself between her legs. His weight settling on top of her, establishing his dominance. She surrenders with a sigh, secure and safe in his care. 

 

He has her. Just as she has him.

 

Trailing kisses down her body. Peppering her chest with tiny pecks before sucking a pink nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the stiff peak until she lets out a soft noise. Paying homage to its twin. A sheen of his saliva, marking his path south. Spreading her legs to wedge his shoulders between them.

 

The coarse hair of his beard tickling her as he kisses along the insides of her thighs. Small sharp nips of his teeth sending shocks up her spine. A tentative lick along the seam of her lips evoking a gasp. The anticipation making her jumpy and sensitive. 

 

“Fuck Dany,” he groans. His thumbs pulling open her petals for inspection. “You’re so wet already.” The flat of his tongue smearing up her vulva to her clit. “So sweet,” His contented noises vibrating against the delicate skin. His eyebrows knotted together in concentration as he signs his name into her. Branding her. Marking his territory. 

 

The soft sucks of his sloppy kisses fill the air. His tongue tying a knot of want in her womb. Looping licks tangling it tighter. Curling her toes when he curls two fingers inside her. Using his tongue in tandem as he presses and rubs that swollen spot within her. 

 

“Jon…” his name coming out a soft cry as an easy warm glow washes over her. Sinking into the sheets. Stretching her limbs with the gentle release. A dreamy fog settling over her. It’s nice but not enough. But it’s not supposed to be. He’s warming her up. Preparing her for the long night ahead. Teasing her. Making her salivate with unspeakable hunger. 

 

“Close your eyes,” He orders and she complies. A mask settling on her face a moment later. Lifting her neck so he can secure it.“Can you see?” She shakes her head in response and is rewarded with a kiss. The strong taste of her own arousal on his tongue. Soaked into his beard. 

 

She can hear him moving around. Gathering his supplies. Raising her hips when he nudges the towel beneath her. The gravity of objects settling on the bed beside her. The squelch of lube, and cool gel smearing across her skin. 

 

“Stay still, love” he whispers with a kiss when she jumps at the contact. He sets something heavy on her stomach and she recognizes the shape. The toy laying atop her as if demonstrating how much space inside her it will occupy. The thought thrilling and terrifying. 

 

Two fingers slotting back into place inside her. Sissoring her open before another slides in alongside the others. His thumb circling her pearl with a practiced familiarity. The fourth finger joining after a few moments. Rolling his wrist around, rotating the digits inside. Opening her up. That fear bubbling up inside when he withdraws. 

 

“Jon,” her voice squeaking. 

 

“Aye, Dany?” Apprehension and appetite warring inside her. Unsure of what she needs to say. Unsure of what she needs from him. 

 

“I love you.” reaching for him. An instinct she never knew she had until she met him. He takes it, threading their fingers together. His thumb gliding over hers, her anxiety easing with each brush. 

 

“I love you” he answers, kissing her knuckles, “Just relax, love. Touch your tits.” 

 

Her body betrays her excitement, nipples hard pebbled peaks under her palms. Jon steadily circling her with one hand as he works the toy against her. Grinding it across her as he does with his own cock, gathering her juices to guide him home. The dark space behind the blindfold heightening her awareness. Her legs trembling with residual adrenaline. 

 

Hissing when the head forces its way inside. Breaching her with the bulbous tip. Jon working it in with slow swirls and steady pressure. The toy widening and flaring, fighting through her resistance. Bumps and ridges and musculature twisting in her. Feeling them again with each push and pull. Each small thrust inching deeper. A ragged gasp when he nudges across that secret spot behind her nub. 

 

“Does that feel good, Dany? Do you like that?” Adjusting his grip and deliberately dragging it over that stretch of swollen flesh. The deep curve curling behind her pubic bone, triggering a string of curses and a surge of wet. “Fuck yes.” he murmurs, plunging the cock in and out of her. Endlessly feeding her the monstrous toy. 

 

“Can you hear that love?” he asks, disbelieving. “That’s you. Gods. That's you.” She can hear it, the squish and squelch. The lewd sound of her body swallowing and spitting, mingling with her mewls of distress, and his heavy pants.  “Can I take a video Dany?” Something boyish and breathless tinging his voice. “For me? Just for me...?”

 

Choking out her consent, she feels him scramble over the bed. A small electronic noise indicates he’s recording as he pours more lube over her. Making her jolt at the cool contact.  Babbling encouragement and urging her to take more.

 

Behind the blindfold, she sees herself through the small rectangle of his phone. Sawn and stretched around the shaft. Bowing off the bed. Lips clinging to the plates and grooves as he withdraws. Crying out as the rigid scaled base grinds against her clit. A pleasant discomfort pressing against her all her limits. Her hands slide down her torso to circle the space between her hips.  Each roll of Jon’s wrist winding her higher. Coiling her tighter. Fucking and filling and fracturing her. Shuddering and spasming and seizing around the solid mass. An inhuman noise ripping out her lungs. 

 

“More?” he asks. 

 

“Yes.” the sound desperate and demanding. 

 

He overwhelms her. Suddenly flush against her. His cock hard against her hip. His mouth crashing into hers. His weight holding her down. 

 

Twisting and corkscrewing. Forcing her to feel every inch. Carving out space inside her. Hollowing her before cramming her full. Her cries silenced by the seal of his lips. Her nails biting into his shoulder, clinging and anchoring to him as she’s tossed about. Frantic frenetic energy fizzling in her blood. Trembling and twitching in his embrace. 

 

Drawing taut. Shrinking and compressing until there is nothing left but the tight ache in her womb. The blunt bulbous head pushing against it. Teasing at the trigger until it fires. The shot bursting through her. Radiating out from her core. Rocking onto the toy with the rush of release. 

 

He holds her tight as she thrashes. Containing the storm within the circle of his arms. Letting the ripples rebound and reflect and refract within her. Cradling her as the small shocks ease and subside. 

 

Gingerly pulling out the toy from her sore sheath and smoothing his fingers through her folds. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Clutching him as she catches her breath. Inhaling his scent. The stars blurry and bright behind her eyes when he takes off the blindfold. 

 

She’s still in his arms when she stitches herself back together. Her head resting against his chest. One arm wound around her, holding his phone. The other gripping his swollen, red cock and quickly stroking up and down. A noise startles her. One that is otherworldly yet familiar.

 

Looking over, she sees a female form sprawled out on their sheets. Her body contorted and arching. Legs spread open and between them, Jon’s hand tugs and pulls at an obscene dildo, covered in sticky tendrils of her cum.

 

“This is my favorite part,” he whispers, his voice waivering. Burying his nose into her hair and taking a deep breath. Her hand trailing over his inner thigh to reach his stones. Rolling them while he fists himself. 

 

The last inch or so the toy disappears inside her body, and a high whine follows. Hand with nails painted the same color as hers appear in frame and polish the space between her hips. The camera tilting upward and her face appearing onscreen. Her mouth open and chest heaving. 

 

“Oh fuck, Dany,” Jon groans and lets his head fall back against the headboard. Licking his lips and breathing heavily as his hand flies over his cock. 

 

“Keep watching” she demands, slinking down his body and taking him in her mouth. Jon cursing again when she swirls her tongue around. Hearing him fumble with the phone. That inhuman noise followed shortly by her squeal of delight. Rewinding and repeating. Twice more before he erupts. His own moan matching hers as his seed lands on her tongue. 

 

Snuggling back into his arms, she picks up the toy from where it sits, forgotten on a corner of the bed. Running her fingers over the ridges and bumps before setting it on the nightstand to be cleaned when they feel like getting up. 

 

“Still like mine?” he asks, in a tone that indicates he’s mostly joking. 

 

“Always” she answers. Nuzzling up against him. “Lots of other people have this cock, but yours is all mine.” Reaching up to kiss him. “And I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” 


	2. Chompin' at the bit with my finger on the trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mju5go)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to @justwandering-neverlost for the beautiful moodboard!
> 
>  
> 
> _I know I got a dirty mind_  
>  _it’s in the gutter all the time_  
>  _I don’t believe that it’s a crime_  
>  _I consider it a service_
> 
>  Vim and Vigor - Carsie Blanton

“Fuck, Dany” he hisses as her fingers ghost over his cock. Each vein raised and distinct. Swollen and flushed bright red. Roaring upright with blood. 

 

“Oh, my love” she coos in response, running the rounded edges of her nails up and down his shaft. Drawing thin lines of sweet torture before taking him in hand. Testing the solid mass with gentle squeezes that barely indent the inflammation. The light touch doing little to ease the pressure within. Delicately tracing the silicone ring taut around the root of his cock. “Does it hurt?” 

 

He shakes his head, sucking in air through his teeth as she pops the mushrooming head between her lips. One soft hand wrapped around his base, supporting the heavy weight. Her clever tongue swirling around and around. 

 

The other hand holds him down. Pinning his hips so he can do nothing but lay back and take the delicious agony she paints with her tongue. His head pressing back into the pillows, jaw hanging slack, fists balled tight at his sides, slapping down into their bed with a thick swear as she inches her lips down his shaft. Bobbing up and down, taking him deeper with each slurp. 

 

The tuneless hum of her breathing becomes labored as  she struggles to swallow the rigid length. His cock pressing against the back of her throat, insistent and impossibly hard. 

 

The thin weight of her arm can’t restrain him, his back bowing as the tight passage gives way with a wet gag. Bucking up into her with a momentary lapse of control. 

 

She takes his outburst in stride. Opening her mouth wide, grabbing his hands and tangling them in her hair. Encouraging him to grab and to use. To plunder and to take. To pull her down, onto his cock, into her throat and...

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” the swear stuttering out in short punctuated gasps as he thrusts up. Each matched in kind with small squeaks and squeals. Eager noises that spur him on. Each pass building a knot of pleasure at the base of his spine. Each pass building the pressure behind the ring at the base of his cock. 

 

“I want you inside me,” releasing him with a choked wet gasp. A sting of saliva, connecting her to him, is quickly wiped away as she catches her breath. His cock slick and shining with her spit. Her fingers slipping as she holds it in place. Her cunt splitting open as she sits. Impaling herself on him with a slow sigh. 

 

The textures and ripples of her tight walls grip him, shifting around his cock with her subtle movements. Exquisite friction bathing him in a warm glow as he slides home. 

 

Home. Her. Home. 

 

“Oh Jon,” she chokes, rubbing her lower abdomen in slow circles. The space between her hips where they become one. “You're so hard.” 

 

“Aye love,” he answers as if he wasn't throbbing inside her. 

 

“I can feel you in my throat” giggling and shifting her weight atop him. Planting her hands on his chest and grinding down. Her nub rubbing against his pubic bone. 

 

He might've been able to muster something clever, but she steals his breath away. Taking a kiss and taking him. 

 

His girl. His wife. His goddess. His queen. His Dany riding him. Swiveling on top of him, swirling her hips one way, then the other. Snapping up and down, rocking back and forth, plunging in and out. 

 

Leaning back to have his cock strike shallow. Stiff steely flesh hitting that place that makes her shiver. His hand reaching to rub her exposed nub. Leaning forward to take him deeper. To be close and in his face. To wrap herself around him as he does the same to her. 

 

Stretching beneath her. His spine elongating with each wave of ecstasy cresting through him. The coil in his groin ratcheting tighter with every swerve, every cant, every twitch. Her thighs trembling. Her walls quivering. Her breasts bouncing. Her moans shaking. Her juices surging. Her cunt contracting.

 

Drawing closed around his cock as she freezes and falters. Her pretty eyes pinching shut as her orgasm consumes her. He grabs her hips, fingers bruising her soft curves, and takes her through it. Lifting her up and down. Impossibly tight walls clamping and clutching him. The press around him momentarily matching the pressure inside him. 

 

He hums with need, the need to rut and take and mate. To break and breed. To conquer and consume. The thin line of his control waivering. That tight coil inside him twisting darkly. Flipping her limp body under him. 

 

“Jon-” her bright blue eyes blinking at him. Feathery lashes fluttering. A flush spreading up her cheeks and chest. Her jaw hanging slack.  Spreading her legs, offering herself to him. Her warm haven open and ready to receive him. Beautiful. Fragile. “-Fuck me”

 

Snapping his teeth. Plunging inside her. Diving headlong in. Bending her in half, her feet anchored in the crook of his arms. Fucking her down. Down into their mattress. A savage refrain of  _ Mine-Mine-Mine  _ repeating behind a snarl. 

 

Her cries of distress mixing with lewd noise of wet skin slapping. Her pretty pink petals ravaged red. Her swollen sopping cunt swallowing him as he burrows into her. The ring around the base of his cock holding back his release. Forcing him to climb higher. To drive harder. To dig deeper.

 

Pitching into the black where there is nothing but the roar of blood, the tight grip around his cock, _And her._ Their tender throaty sounds echoing. Arms reaching up and wrapping around him. Mouths crashing, kisses ebbing and flowing _._ Souls swelling, joining and sealing. 

 

And her. And her.  _ And her _ .

 

She breaks him. The tight ring unable to contain the surge spreading out from his groin. His cock shuddering, spilling in her. Her body milking him as he collapses into her arms. A jerking, twitching mess of sweat and seed and slick.

 

Plush lips pressing against his forehead, the shell of his ear, his neck before finally reaching his mouth. Easing out of her before falling into a limp pile of limbs. Empty and vacant. His soul hovering somewhere above him. 

 

Her fingers carefully removing the sticky ring. Tossing it aside as he softens and burrowing into his arms. Her lush soft weight anchoring his drifting soul. Pinning it back to his body. Sealing it back in place with a kiss as he drifts into a sleep he won’t remember falling into. 

 

It’s her humming that takes him out of it. Her humming and the smell of food cooking. The pop and fizzle of meat on a griddle becoming clear as the fog in his brain dissipates. He stretches upright, rolling his head around his neck, and swallowing against the cotton in his mouth. Glancing and finding his water bottle resting on the nightstand. New condensation building on the surface.

 

She refilled it for him. 

 

His clothes, that he had haphazardly thrown to the floor as they stumbled into bed, hang over the chair back. Neatly folded with the seams lined up. The way she insists they should be.

 

Tugging the shirt over his head and swishing water around his mouth, he moves through their home, searching for Dany and finding her where he expected. He waits at the entrance to their kitchen. Watching her hips bop back and forth to the music only she can hear while their dinner sizzles in the pan. 

 

She stills, catching his distorted reflection in the stainless steel of one of the pots hanging above the stove. Her platinum hair whipping around as she cranes her neck to face him. Pulling out her headphones and tucking them in her pocket.

 

“You’re awake,” a bright smile adding joy to the proclamation. 

 

“Aye,” he answers. Wandering over to where she stands at the stove

 

“You’re just in time. Food’s almost ready.” she lilts as she returns to her task. Flipping one of the burgers as he wraps his arms around her waist. “I figured we could-” 

 

Silencing whatever plans she was making with a kiss. Feeling her stiffen in surprise and then relax. Melting in his arms as her mouth opens and slants. Gathering her up and lifting her onto the counter. Breaking apart to look up at his girl, perched above him. Her hands circling his neck to play with the ends of his hair, his sliding up and down her thighs. Her forehead pressed against his. 

 

His vision filled with nothing but  _ her.  _

 

“You're my world, Dany…” he confesses. A confession he has whispered a thousand times. And each time it tears his heart open anew. 

 

“And you're mine.” she whispers back. Putting his back together with pieces of her own as she has a thousand times before. 


	3. "Do I make you nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mju5go)   
> 
> 
> Thank you to @justwandering-neverlost for the beautiful moodboard!
> 
> _I know I got a dirty mind_  
>  _it’s in the gutter all the time_  
>  _I don’t believe that it’s a crime_  
>  _I consider it a service_
> 
>  Vim and Vigor - Carsie Blanton

His nose bumps against her clit as he eagerly laps at the folds of her cunt. Tongue devilishly dividing her lips to swallow the whole of her with each long drag. His hands grabbing her arse, smacking and spreading her cheeks. Urging her to ride his mouth. Her thighs bunching and quivering, nearly failing in their duty to hold her upright above him.  Grabbing the corner post of their bed to keep herself up. The ominous creak of wood drowned out by the shuddering sob spilling out as his lips capture her nub. His beard scratching the sensitive petals. 

 

Her hand finds its way into his hair, and he lets out a noise as it tightens in the strands. Glancing down to spy his brows tipped toward the bridge of his nose. Groaning as if he relished each drop of her. Her love humming with delight and focused on his task. Head moving in slow circles as he devours her. Wrapping his arms around her thighs to hold her still. Loving her with his tongue and teeth. 

 

The sight of him savoring her is so overwhelmingly intimate that she needs to look away. Away from the contrast of dark curls on their white duvet. From how he's latched onto her. From eyes pinched shut as he spells his name with his tongue. Look somewhere else, anywhere else. At the ceiling fan or the desk. The blank empty wall. Out the window. 

 

The window.

 

What she sees startles her stiff. Her gasp cutting through the air, as she freezes and stares out the open window.  

 

“Dany, what’s wrong?” He asks beneath her in a voice that is much too loud. 

 

“Unella is outside,” she whispers as if their neighbor could hear her even from across the street. “And the curtain's open.” 

 

Understanding dawns in his dark eyes, and he rolls his head around his shoulder to peek out and glimpse the woman loudly singing hymns to herself as she works the clippers through her greenery. 

 

“Has she seen you?” 

 

“I don’t think so.” she shakes her head and starts to shift. Moving stealthily around off of him. But he stills her, grabbing the round of her hips.

 

“Jon,” she struggles against his grip. “I’m going to close the window.” 

 

“Stay” he commands, pressing the word against her slick skin. Something wicked shading his voice. 

 

“What if she sees?” 

 

“Let her,” pulling her back down to his mouth. Running the flat of his tongue across the whole of her vulva in a long lewd lick. She takes a few deep breaths as realization dawns. Her eyes darting nervously between Unella in her yard, and Jon between her legs. A surge of renewed wet betraying her reluctance

 

“Let her,” he repeats, his tone a compulsion she can never ignore. Biting her thigh. Teeth sinking into the giving flesh, marking her, wringing a high squeal out of her. Her hand clamps over her mouth in an attempt to suppress the sound as he returns to her swollen button, calming her with easy fluttering flicks. Bringing her down from the stress of heightened awareness. Coaxing her to widen her knees and settle over him. 

 

She can’t stop glancing across to the woman across the street, caring for her garden as Jon cares for hers. Shame and curiosity burning her cheeks when his tongue points and probes. Drinking from the source before smearing up and smothering the small hard nub.

 

A sinful urge suddenly clear. The need to  _ be _ heard, to have someone else know what he does to her. To have someone else know how he makes her scream. To have someone else know exactly what is hers. 

 

She stares at their neighbor. The drab dour woman tunelessly whistling a song for the seven while pruning her bushes. Not even looking at her. The of indifference stinging sharp. How dare she not look? This woman who inserts herself into everyone’s business? Who judges and gossips and dares to call the police and complain about their  _ noise?  _ She’ll give her something to complain about. 

 

_ Turn around. Turn around and look at me.  _ Her eyes bulging and teeth clenched as she hisses the command in her mind. Glaring until she turns. The self-righteous and sanctimonious septa suddenly staring back at her, seeming shocked and hypnotized. Something equal parts vulnerable and powerful blooming within her beneath the stoney eyes. 

 

“Is she watching?”

 

“Yes” she cries, voice shaking and squeaking. An answer to his question and a demand for more.

 

“Good.” growl vibrating against her lips. 

 

Her want blurs over him with unstable cants, hands tight in his hair. Holding him still to rub herself over his face. Holding his tongue out to flick and nibble at whatever she puts in front of him. Opening his mouth to devour her whole as she grinds down onto him.  Sawing his nose through her, drilling it into her. Parting her petals and separating her from reality as she sees herself through Unella’s eyes. 

 

A young slut riding her man's face. Greedily taking from his tongue while her tits bounce. Clawing and crying out in distress. 

 

Jon draws her pearl into his mouth and sucks hard. The concentrated pull stealing her breath before ripping a scream from her lungs. The cry, loud and throaty echoes through the room. Bouncing around the walls and beaming out the window as the tight knot low in her belly releases. Her body spasming and quivering. Jon groaning and lapping. The woman across the street snapping out her spell and darkening the scornful lines of her face. Her soul crumbling and expanding under the watchful eyes before she collapses into the puddle on their bed.   

 

“Shame!” the septa calls, but she hears it through a glass bell. The sound distant and formless as Jon slips from between her legs. Striding boldly to the window and saluting before closing the curtains with a dramatic flourish. 

 

He smiles at her, arousal still shining on his lips, clinging to his beard as crawls over her. 

 

“She’s going to make our lives hell,” giggling as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. 

 

“I don’t think so,” he murmurs into her skin before releasing it with lewd pop, and wedging her knees open with his. “I think she liked the show.” 

 

“Then next time you can be the star,” the quip silenced by a sudden gasp as he stretches her full of him. 

 

“Whatever you want, love” whispered into the hollow of her throat. 

 

Legs eagerly winding around his waist as the rhythm builds their love. The Septa can look all she wants, but she'll never have this. 

 

This… This is hers. Only hers. 

 


	4. "And lots of good lovin' all day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mju5go)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to @justwandering-neverlost for the beautiful moodboard!
> 
> _I know I got a dirty mind_  
>  _it’s in the gutter all the time_  
>  _I don’t believe that it’s a crime_  
>  _I consider it a service_
> 
>  Vim and Vigor - Carsie Blanton
> 
> And also thanks to @JustWandering-Neverlost and @ashelyfanfic and @frostbitepanda who got me to stop hyperfixating.

His finger hooks the delicate chain that hangs between her breasts, giving it the slightest tug. The movement travels along the thin line, the small pull stinging her nipples through the rubber tipped clamps gripping them. Eliciting a quiet gasp from her that hitches and grows louder with each breath as he winds the chain around his finger. Rosy peaks flushing a deep red as they stretch toward him. 

She sucks in a tight breath. The clamps holding fast around her tight buds. Her teeth catching her lips as she lets out the tiniest cry. He lets go smoothing his hand down to cup her hip, Caressing along the bare skin before seizing her beneath her knee and spreading her wide. Giving himself easy access to her cunt. Giving himself room to saw three fingers in and out of her. Giving himself a feast of her flesh to devour. 

And he does. His fingers filling her to keep the gnawing emptiness at bay, pressing up and forward against her walls as his tongue narrows around her clit. Fluttering from a dozen different directions until she grabs his hair. 

“Like that…” her hoarse whisper waivering. “Just like that.” 

Doing exactly as she demands, the flat of his tongue smears and swirls in small smothering strokes. The fingers inside her stretching and pressing against the swell of her pleasure as she moans and trembles. Each advance and retreat echoing. Her heels digging into his back for leverage as she bows up off her seat. Taking her right up to the edge, 

And backing away. 

“Noooo” her protest erupts with a sob. Her head banging back against the pillows with an anguished cry. A pink blush brushing her cheeks, eyes glassy and soft. Wide and doey with that little-lost girl look. “Jon...” 

“No.” he answers, flicking his wrist to give the chain a slight yank. 

She whimpers, the sound tugging on his heartstrings. Something inside him reaching out to soothe the sting’s he caused. Ghosting his hand over her breasts. The faintest brush making her arch up, chasing his touch. Chasing a soft caress on oversensitized flesh. Her sighs making him want to rip off the chain, and wipe away the hurt with his tongue. Instinct screaming at him, demanding he ease her distress. Demanding he release her. Demanding he let her cum.

Not yet. 

He has plans for her. 

Dany sucks in air through her nose as he slots his fingers back into her want. Rubbing her in those small tight circles that make her go wild. Savoring her coos and sighs and the feel of her growing wetter. The scent of her cunt intoxicating him. Addicting ambrosia that draws him closer. 

It’s a fight to withdraw. To deny her. To pull his hand away from the slippery rubbery skin when her breath starts to hitch and her abdomen starts to shudder. When her eyes pinch shut and his name becomes a prayer and a plea. When she starts to smell all the sweeter. 

Beads of sweat gather and trail down from under her breasts. Her cunt red as a rose and angry with arousal. Dany hissing through her teeth and rubbing her thighs together, seeking more friction. Writhing in deprivation and denial. 

“Too hot” she murmurs, dreamy and delirious.“Too much,” Shaking her head back and forth and shielding her cunt with two hands. “Please,” she sobs, her voice small and whiney with need. “Please, Jon.” 

“Easy, Love” prying her hands away, and blowing a thin stream of air out over her swollen overstimulated folds. His wife shivering in response, her hands trailing up her torso, cupping her breasts, careful to not disrupt the clamps as he calms the fire burning her from the inside out. “That’s it” Her heaving pants beginning to even and slow. “That’s it-” 

Her pretty blue eyes blinking open. Looking more than a little crazed as she gathers her wits. Swallowing hard before offering him a small nod and one of her shy smiles. Letting him know she’s ready for more. 

The small flash of teeth cutting open his chest. Love’s sweet ache slashing deep. The urge to scoop her up and spoil her threatening to overwhelm him. Making it difficult to fall back into his role in this game. To be the partner who pushes her to her limits. Who tests and challenges her to take more, to endure more. Who keeps her safe and secure, so she can surrender. 

He reaches around her, tugging her bottom over the edge of the chair and opening her wider. Her cunt blooming as he spreads her. Tacky tendrils of arousal clinging to her pouty lips and dripping down her cleft.

His thumbs pull her apart. Opening her cheeks for his inspection. Testing her with a darting flick. Making her jump against the lash of his tongue. Making her freeze muscles freeze and her breath hitch in surprise before relaxing into the sensation. A low hmm vibrating through her as he prepares her for the next part of his plan. 

Dragging the wet from between her folds down to her back entrance. Making the tight channel slick and easy. Picking up the steel plug from where it patiently waits next to his other supplies. The other tools he’ll use to bring her to the edge of madness. 

Letting her feel it and giving her a moment to blow out a long breath before he pushes it in. A deep satisfied groan deflating her lungs as puckered skin gives way. Stretching around the wide bulb before closing around the stem. Wiggling it wickedly, his thumb whorling around the glinting glass gem at the base. Chuckling when she pushes back onto his hand. The small movement letting him know she’s pleased with his choice. 

He keeps up the pressure, his fingers churning the knob in slow circles as he climbs her body with kisses. Starting at her knees and working along her inner thighs. Paying her cunt the homage it's owed. Swiping across her bellybutton. Tickling her with his beard. Making her squirm and squeal on the plug. Giving the chain a final tug before freeing her. 

Relishing her relieved sigh as he releases her and her ragged sob when he sucks one into his mouth. Her arms wrap around his head, holding him against her breast as he laaves the tortured tissue. Healing all the hurt. Her feet finding purchase as she bends and contorts. Offering her chest up to him.

He crawls over her, planting his knee at the apex of her thighs. Curling his back to keep his mouth where it’s needed most as she grinds onto his legs. Her folds smearing over his skin. The steel plug pronounced against his thigh. Her body humming beneath him, breath coming in quick gasps, eyes pinched shut, bowing off the bed. 

“No.” he commands, denying her. “Not yet.” 

A frustrated groan tears out her, but she stills despite herself. Tears pricking the corner of her eyes as he shimmies up along her body. Scooping her up like instinct demands he should. Rewarding her with nourishing kisses that becoming urgent and desperate. Breaking away before he gives in as well. 

“We got time, love” joining their hands and trailing them down her body “All the time in the world.”


	5. "I ought to get what I deserve"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mju5go)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to @justwandering-neverlost for the beautiful moodboard!
> 
> _I know I got a dirty mind_  
>  _it’s in the gutter all the time_  
>  _I don’t believe that it’s a crime_  
>  _I consider it a service_
> 
>  Vim and Vigor - Carsie Blanton

The sound of leather zipping through denim startles her stiff.  A familiar sound that elicits a learned response. A sound that strikes a match and lights a fire. She hadn’t heard him come home. Didn’t hear the garage open, or the door slam shut. She shuffles on the bed, closing her book and turning to look at him. A brief smile flickering across her husband’s face, quickly replaced by a stern smolder as he snaps the belt. The resulting crack bolting her upright. 

 

“Jon?” whining her question and falling into her role. Feigning her confusion as he presses the buckle into the palm of his hand and forms a loose loop. “Is something wrong?” 

 

“You’ve been a bad girl, Daenerys.” he growls, slowly wrapping the length around his wrist once, before threading the excess through the buckle. Creating a grip for himself, and securing the metal bits so they won’t hurt her. 

 

“What do you mean?” shrinking away from him as he strides toward her, heavy footfalls transitioning from the hardwood floor to the thick rug around their bed. Forcing her eyes open, to look big and wide and doe-y. Blinking with timidity as he leans in close. 

 

“You know what I mean,” looming over her. Disdainfully hooking a finger around a tendril of hair. “Roll over” he demands, as he lets it drop. She swallows audibly and the sound brings out a snarl she hopes to never see outside of their bedsport. “I won’t ask twice.” 

 

Anxiously, she rolls onto her hands and knees, facing the empty white wall of their bedroom. A blank space. Nothing to distract her mind from focusing on every shift and creak of the floor beneath his weight as he examines her. Roughly tugging down her flannel lounge pants to expose her arse. 

 

“You know what to do.” Flame creeping up her face as she folds back like a cat, stretching her rear up into the air for him. He does nothing for a long minute. Leaving her like that, up and exposed. Presented to him. 

 

Anxiety building as silent seconds slip by. She tries to imagine his face. Is he steeling himself for the game? Plotting his next moves? Doing that thing where he bites his lower lip and tilts his head just so? 

 

The sound of his zipper and denim falling and being pushed aside snaps her away from her imagination. His hands smoothing up her backside. One hand open and flat, the other holding the leather in a loose grip. The worn texture scraping along the pale skin. Pulling her cheeks apart to examine her. Shame burning her red.

 

“Jon.” his hand stills at his name, the loop of his belt hanging limply in his grip. Biting her lip as gathers the courage to play her part. To say her line in their secret code. The right combination of words that will let him know exactly what she wants. Making her voice small and sorrowful “I don’t understand what I did wrong” 

 

The leather twitches at her side, creaking as he balls his hand into a fist around it. A deep exhale fuming out his nose. 

 

“Don’t lie to me” snarling and dipping his free hand to her cunt. Finding her wet and wanting. She suppresses a shiver as he drags three fingers up through her folds, gathering her arousal and smearing it across her backside. “Do good girls get wet like that?” 

“No.” she whimpers. A ghost of a whisper. Anticipation strangling her as she hears him move around behind her. Sucking down a shuddering breath in preparation. 

 

It cracks her backside. The sting sharp and loud and echoing throughout the room. The burn following. Inflaming a stripe along her skin. 

 

“I didn’t hear you, Dany” 

 

“No.” louder, fighting the adrenaline response to flee as she feels movement behind her. His hand bringing the strap up and back down again. Painting a parallel line directly beneath the first. 

 

“That's right,” 

 

“I’ll do better,” she promises, whimpering. The belt snaps across her arse. Landing right atop the first blow. The raw skin sizzling with heat as he does it again.  

 

“How am I supposed to believe that Dany?”  The mattress sinks under his weight as he kneels behind her. Hand smoothing over the flaming bands before sliding two fingers into her cunt. Scissoring her open. Pressing down into her, on that spot that makes her squeal. “How am I supposed to believe that when your cunt’s drooling all over our bed?” 

 

“I promise I’ll be good,” wiggling back on to his hand, trying to take more of him. Trying to fill the hollow void.  

 

“No, you won't,” Slapping the belt down on the opposite cheek. A small keening sound escapes her nose, and she quickly muffles it with their bedding before the next spank echoes through their bedroom. “You’re lying to me right now,” Another and another. Each sting singeing so sweet. Each blow shocking her system. “What am I supposed to do with you?” he asks sliding his beneath to circle her clit. 

 

Unable to answer, twitching under his manipulation. Mewling and gasping, he grabs her hips, pulling her back against him. Raw, bruised flesh briefly soothed by the cool expanse of his skin. His cock pressing, hard and insistent against her cleft. Wrapping an arm under her breasts and lifting her up to him. Bringing her back to his front. The rough leather of the belt scraping across the sensitive peaks. His beard rasping against her neck as he growls in her ear.

 

“I said:  _ ‘What am I supposed to do with you?’ _ ,” 

 

Her mind blanks, unable to think of a response. Lost in the glowing anguish. In the low hum of the red ribbons lacing her cheeks. In the empty ache of burning need. Mouth hanging open, trying to form the words to shape her desire. 

 

A small kiss brushes the shell of her ear. A question. A concern. A reminder that he needs her to tell him what to do. 

 

“Fuck Me…” wailing her demand. The coy game stripped away as he lets go of her. Letting her drop back down onto her elbows and rending her flesh in one abrupt stroke. Burying himself inside her as she bleats helplessly with each merciless thrust. 

 

“Is this what you wanted?” swatting her with his open palm. The sudden switch surprising her. 

 

“Yes,” gasping for breath as the belt flashes along her thigh. Rich new fire erupting from the unabused flesh. 

 

“Tell me why,” groping and spreading her open. Roughly pulling apart her raw cheeks to strike deep inside. “Tell me!”

 

One more blazing across in line of fire. The loud smack snapping something inside. Breaking the thin waning line of self-control to surrender to the high of adrenaline and endorphins and ecstasy. Urgently rutting back onto him with uneven bucks. 

 

Telling him she’s a dirty slut that needs to be fucked into their mattress. Earning her a glaring blow beaming across her arse. 

 

Telling him how she needs to be punished, to be used. Searing a stripe that makes her scream. 

 

Telling him how she loves the way his cock fills her. How she loves the way he beats her. That she loves that he’ll go to work tomorrow wearing the belt he spanked her with. “Do you like that, Jon?” she taunts. Her voice hoarse and laced with lust. “Walking around all day long with a secret strapped around your waist. Bringing our bedroom outside for everyone to see.” 

 

It flickers at her side. His control slipping as he misses, raging and making up for it by slapping twice in quick succession. Landing in the exact same stretch of skin. 

 

“You’re just as bad as I am, Jon” 

 

He grunts behind her. Grabbing her by the waist and skewering her onto his cock. Hips snapping against her in a relentless conquest. Heat twisting and coiling and radiating as he rides her to her to their end. His blows becoming frantic, favoring his dominant hand. Crying for him to release her, to end her torment. Her right cheek sizzling as her body draws taut and he grants her request. 

 

Wave cresting and breaking. Writhing under him. Clawing into their bedding. Elongating and undulating. Open mouthed cries echoing through their room as she collapses forward.

 

Her husband straddling her backside as she lays wrecked beneath him. Taking himself in hand, stroking until he paints white ribbons of cum across the bright red stripes. His seed soothing the aching burn as it slowly drips down the swell of flesh. 

 

After a long minute of heavy breathing and quiet swears, her mind stitches back together with a long groan.  

 

“Oh love” he answers her pained noise. Smoothing his hand over her backside with small circles. Every texture and callous of his hand clear and pronounced. “Look what you made me do…” 

 

She snorts a laugh and winces as she rolls onto her side. Watching him as he rummages through their bedside table, producing her body lotion and settling down next to her. Rubbing the cool, calming cream into her skin. Asking about her day, telling her about his. Doting on her with soft kisses before they break apart and go about the rest of their day. Making dinner, doing laundry, watching a movie, though sitting is a tad uncomfortable at first. 

 

And the next day, he threads the belt back through his jeans. Smirking wickedly while she watches. Licking her lips at the lingering sting and wondering how long it will take for the bruises to fade so they can do it again. 


	6. "Lipstick and Vinegar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mju5go)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to @justwandering-neverlost for the beautiful moodboard!
> 
> _I know I got a dirty mind_  
>  _it’s in the gutter all the time_  
>  _I don’t believe that it’s a crime_  
>  _I consider it a service_
> 
>  Vim and Vigor - Carsie Blanton

Perhaps he should have requested more details when she said she wanted to try something new. Perhaps he should have been more curious when she came home with a spool of cotton piping from the fabric store. Perhaps he should have paid more attention when she spent the afternoon sanding and repairing that old wooden chair. 

 

But then he might’ve said no. She might’ve gotten discouraged or embarrassed. And he might’ve missed out on this. 

 

Daenerys Targaryen with her hair thrown back, riding him for all he’s worth. While he sits helpless and bound, taking whatever she chooses to give. 

 

Perhaps he should have asked for a cushion though. 

 

The cotton piping winds through the wooden slats and legs of the chair. Binding his hands together behind the chair back. Coiling around his ankles and below his knees. Even lashed around his torso. Wrapping under his arms, beneath his pectoral, and across his abdomen. Securing him and rendering him immobile. Subject to her every whim. 

 

“Stay here” she teases, bopping him on the nose before disappearing. She was gone for less than five minutes, but to him felt like five hours. Anxiety blooming in his belly as he sat naked and restrained. 

 

But that brief anxiety disappeared as soon as she returned. All dolled up in new lacy knickers and high heels. Smokey eyes and red lips. The heels elongating her already lithe form, forcing her tits and arse up and out. The lacey ruffled underwear letting her cheeks peek out. The push-up bra bouncing her tits with each clicking step. An overfull glass of red wine in her hand. Sin and sex circling him. 

 

“Do you like what you see, Jon?” she asks, 

 

“Aye, Dany” swallowing thickly, eyes darting between her tits and her lips as she settles across his lap. Draping her arm around his shoulders and threading her fingers through his hair. “Very Much” 

 

“I’m glad. I got it for you” She takes a long sip before bringing it to his lips. Full-bodied and tart on his tongue. 

 

“You’ve been planning this for a while now…” he muses as she sets the glass aside.  

 

She doesn’t answer and instead dips her head down to burn him with a soul-searing kiss. Gently tugging on his hair so she can invade him. Tongue plundering his mouth. Owning him. Capturing him before breaking away. 

 

Her hands explore him, free of distraction or interruption. Skimming along his arms and chest. Tracing the lines of his core, smoothing up his shoulder and down his tricep. He flexes under her inspection, the gesture earning him a sultry smile as she continues her journey, sliding her nails down red rows down his sides as she shifts to straddle him. 

 

Heat radiating out from her center, hidden under thin layers of silky straps. A present he’d unwrap if only he had his hands free. Unconsciously, unwillingly twisting in his bonds as she settles her hands at the crease of his thigh and hip. Her lithe legs spread wide. Her too-high heels keeping her feet on the floor. Pretty toes peeping out of the straps. 

 

Wrapping her arms around his neck as she wiggles in his lap. Eyes large and greedy as she takes in the sight of him. Planting a small kiss on his lips. His cheek. His jaw. Leading along the blurred line of his beard. Her soft curves squishing against him as her lips meet his ear. 

 

“Tell me what you want, Jon.” breathing her demand in a husky whisper.    
  
“You,” he answers, “Always you.” Her eyes soften a moment, the temptress startled by the abrupt tenderness. 

 

“You already have me.” she giggles, rewarding him with a kiss as she grips the chair back behind his head. Using it as leverage to roll her hips over him. “You’ll need to be more specific.” Her perfume filling his nostrils. “I’ve always wanted you like this Jon…” whispering and nuzzling his face. Taking a deep breath through her nose. Inhaling him. “Ever since we first met.” a warm wet seeping through her knickers onto his skin.

 

“Aye. Since then?” he chokes out as she begins to rock back and forth, seeking friction. 

 

“Yes” the answer low and throaty. Followed by a soft sound. “So stubborn and combative.” Gathering his hair between her fingers and driving against him. “Always challenging me,” Grinding down. “Picking fights with me.” Rubbing her arousal over him. “Calling me a child.”  Gritting her teeth. “I wanted to  _ tie you up _ and  _ shut you up _ and  _ fuck you up _ .” Rutting and rotating. Emphasizing her wants. Probing him with deep kisses that tease all her schemes. 

The lace of her intimates presses against his cock, distracting him from the words falling from her sin-stained lips. Silky ruffles teasing and taunting him with each twist and turn in his lap. He presses down on the balls of his feet. Demanding access to the guarded treasure. Straining against his bonds to rise up to meet her. To ease the pressure building inside. To feel more of it. More of her. 

 

His cock wedged between their bodies. Finally flush against her skin.  The taste of her tinged with wine lingering in his mouth when she breaks away. Dany’s eyes darting down spy him poking between them, a satisfied smile crossing her face. As if she’s amused by how quickly she could arouse him. As if she didn’t already know.

 

Running her fingers over his abdomen before she finally wraps her hand around his cock. Slowly pumping him up and down, all the while looking at him with an impish gleam. Letting his head fall back to absorb the sweet relief of her hand. Her thumb sliding back and forth along the flare of his head. 

 

She slides off his lap, squeezing his cock gently before releasing. Groaning as her lips trail down his throat, sucking his skin in wet open kisses. Grunting when she bites. His head falling against the chair, closing his eyes as he anticipates her sweet mouth’s descent. Gasping as her words register in his mind. 

 

“Wait-- _‘_ Shut me u- _mpfff?_ ” The words shoved back in his mouth. Lace and lust silencing him. Her new knickers wadded into a tight ball, a gag made of ruffles and bows. The faint tang of her, bright on his tongue. His Dany staring at him with a mix of anxiety and mischief. A relieved sigh escaping when he remembers to suck down air through his nose.

 

Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, faintly smudging her deep red lipstick as she slinks down to kneel between his legs. His eyes going wide when she pops him into her mouth and smears the color down his cock. Each pass wiping away more as she soaks him in her saliva. The blurring tint making her lips look swollen when they seal around his shaft and she sucks him down. 

 

A muffled moan from him brings out one from her. Vibrating through her nose and around his cock. His stones rolling in her palms. Handling him the way she knows he likes. Controlled pulls and pulses of pressure. Using all her tricks to bring about his undoing. The wet muscle of her tongue, the subtle sharp of her teeth, the tight tunnel of her throat firing sparks of ecstasy from his groin up his spine, spreading to the rest of him. 

 

It burns in his palms, the urge to touch her, to feel her. To grab her by her hair and hold her still so he can fuck her. It twists in him, a leashed monster fighting against its chain. The hard D of her name dulled as he cries out for her.  The cotton rope chafing his wrists, cutting into his torso as he struggles. 

 

Her hand reaches up and traces where it indents his flesh. Following the red rub of his strife. His sobs suppressed by the silk bundle. She whimpers around his cock, before pinching her eyes closed and releasing him with a wet noise. 

 

“Oh, Jon...” cooing and kissing raw skin as she climbs to her feet. Bare-arse bending over him to reach for the wine and fish out the gag so he can drink. He finishes it off greedily, making her giggle as she sets the empty glass aside and settles on his lap. Reaching behind to undo the bra. Her breasts falling free. Round and pink and perfect. Gritting his teeth against the urge to paw and pinch and squeeze. 

 

She leans into him. Idly playing with his hair. “What would you do if I let you out?” 

 

“Fuck you into the floor.” jerking against the bonds, his voice rasping his answer. Dany squirming on his thighs at the aggression. Her smile becoming vicious. 

 

“Not if I fuck you into this chair first” she snarls, spinning her leg around, and sinking onto his cock. Burying him inside her so swiftly it catches them both off guard. His head pressed against her shoulder as she shudders around him. Shifting as she adjusts to the stretch of him.

 

He is overwhelmed by her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her tongue tangling with his. Her long hair ghosting over his thighs. Her legs bracketing his. Her breasts squashed up against him. Her smell.  _ Oh gods her smell _ . Her cunt drawn tight around him, milking him as she grinds and rolls.

 

A waivering  _ Fuu-ckk _ ringing out as she bounces on her tip-toes in her high-high heels. Their mouths clashing and clicking and colliding. She forces her fingers into the sparse slack of the rope. Gripping reins to ride him with. Leverage to lean against. Her jaw falling open when she tilts back, the slight change in angle letting him invade deeper. 

 

He chases her lips. Craning his neck and rooting with his mouth. Searching to latch onto whatever he can reach. And she witholds, leaning away from him so he can do nothing but watch her muscles flex beneath her skin as she keeps her word and fucks him into the chair. 

 

The need for her rages inside, dueling with the tense knot at the base of his spine. The want to take her, fuck her and conquer her boiling beneath the blissful anguish of his bonds.  Gluttonously gorging himself on what she gives. Greedily wanting more. More of her skin pressed against his, more of her sweat under his tongue, more of her cunt swallowing his cock. Warring and struggling, bucking and twisting. Knotting and coiling until he breaks in two.

 

A piercing  _ humm  _ buzzes in his ears as he roars and cums. Their home suddenly too bright and too loud. Spasms of pleasure sparking, jerking him against the knots of rope. Vision spotting with each pulse of his cock. Burrowed safely in her cunt. Dany clutching him tightly as he twitches. Kissing his neck to calm him. as the thrumm ebbs and his head lulls into the crook of her shoulder. 

 

He stays there, buried in the comfort she offers. Pins and needles rushing to his hands as she reaches behind to undo the knot. Clever ties falling away with small pulls on the long cord. Stretching down to release his feet before kissing his forehead and standing upright. 

 

“There... my love, you’re free.” helping him to his feet. His arm slinging around her shoulder for balance as she guides them to their bed.   

 

“As soon as I can move again-” he threatens. Feet tingling as blood rushes back. 

 

“I know, Jon.” she answers. Something giddy and playful in her voice. “I look forward to it.” 


	7. "Cause I got Moxie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany rides a pegasus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mju5go)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to @justwandering-neverlost for the beautiful moodboard!
> 
> _I know I got a dirty mind_  
>  _it’s in the gutter all the time_  
>  _I don’t believe that it’s a crime_  
>  _I consider it a service_
> 
>  Vim and Vigor - Carsie Blanton

His arms wrap around her midsection. Holding her tightly atop him, as if he could intertwine their souls by will and weight alone. Her breasts flattened against his chest as one of her hands tangles in his hair and the other smoothes up and down his side. Their lips slanting across each other with soft slow kisses that leave room for more. With playful kisses that make them smile against each other's lips. With hungry kisses that add fuel to their desire. With tender tentative kisses that ask and answer the only questions that really matter. 

 

He loves her. And she loves him. 

 

She peppers him with kisses. Dotting them up his nose, and cheeks. Pressing them into his forehead, behind his ear, down his neck. Focusing on the stretch of skin at the base of his throat, gathering it between her lips. Nipping and sucking. Marking him as hers. 

 

He is hers. And she is his. A throaty moan vibrating under her lips as she tells him with the trail of her tongue, tugging and teasing a nipple with her teeth. Smoothing his hands along the expanse of her spine till they reach the Nylon cutting into her lower back. Curling up to capture her lips, reaching to pinch and palm her peachy arse. A squeal whines out her nose followed by a fit of giggles against his lips. A perfect noise that she only ever shares with him. 

 

Her husband hums a chuckle in reply before grunting in surprise when she returns the gesture in kind. Wedging her hands beneath him and rolling him onto his stomach. Struggling for a minute against the straps around her hips as she straddles the back of his thighs. Filling her hands with him and kneading. Squeezing and swatting his cheeks. Hypnotized by way his flesh molds around her fingers. 

 

“Have I told you how much I love your arse, Jon Snow?” 

 

“Once or twice…” he answers, craning his neck around to toss her a wink.

 

He can’t wink. He thinks he can, but he can’t. The adorable clumsiness of the gesture swelling her heart with a smile. Its hard to  _ not _ smile when she looks at him. Especially when his grin crinkles the corner of his eyes and his loose hair falls into his face. The sort of handsome that twists her core into knots, and flushes her cheeks with heat, and makes her mouth go dry. 

 

She releases her prize with a reluctant sigh as he closes his eyes. Relaxing and sinking into their sheets. He feels her shuffle over him. Reaching to their bedside table and digging around. The vinyl anchor on her pelvis sticking then peeling when she leans back. Something that smells warm and subtly sweet filling his nostrils and pooling on his skin. Groaning when the heel of her hand pushes up his spine. 

 

“Fuck Dany…” murmuring into their sheets. The oil slick easing her work as she finds the hidden knots in the ropes of his back, smoothing over his arms, rubbing small circles at the base of his skull, shifting behind him to tend to his thighs and calves. Tracing and exploring the familiar lines and landmarks of his body, the forms he chiseled for himself. Relishing the small noises he makes and the small shiver when she lets more of the oil drip down the dark crease. Dropping kisses all over his back. 

 

Soft slow kisses that leave room for more. Playful kisses that make him smile. Hungry kisses that fuel his desire. Tender tentative kisses that ask and answer the only questions that really matter. 

 

Feather light kisses follow the curve his spine, dotting each ridge of his vertebrae. Her breath warming the chill of gooseflesh as her thumb slips between his cheeks. Moving in small circles, neither advancing nor retreating. The wings of his shoulders spreading and stretching as sensation builds. Steeling himself and shifting back. A long exhale streaming slowly from his nose as he adjusts to the secret shallow touch.

 

Her free arm wraps around him. Holding him close. Her ear pressed against his back. Listening to his body. His lungs expanding and contracting. The slight creak sinew as his muscle moves under his skin. The pattern of his heartbeat. The low hum of his satisfied groan. The rhythm of each changing as his hips rolls and inches back and forth. Growing faster and louder as she slides her hand beneath him. 

 

She takes hold of his cock in the small space between his body and their sheets and he lifts to give her more room. Her solid strokes and firm grip building his pleasure. Her hands moving in a tantric tandem. Her delicate fingers tying a knot behind his groin. Rubbing a place inside that seems to push his cock further into her hand. 

 

“I want you in my mouth” she whispers, a blunt inelegant statement that has him flipped over in a heartbeat. Her blue eyes looking down the length of him through sooty lashes heavy with lust. Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Looking suddenly shy in all the ways he knows she’s not. 

 

“I want to taste you too,” he answers, reaching for her, bringing her to him as she awkwardly shuffles. Planting her knees on either side of his head before stretching to take him in her mouth. Hooking her arms around his thighs to spread him open. His heartbeat pulsing under her tongue through the thick veins of his cock. Moving the strap aside so his tongue can dance across her slit before spearing and separating her folds. Muffling her moan by diving down and swallowing him whole. Muting his by grinding down onto his face. The soft curls of his beard chafing as he kisses her. 

 

Soft slow kisses that leave room for more. Playful kisses that make her smile. Hungry kisses that fuel her desire. Tender tentative kisses that ask and answer the only questions that really matter. 

 

Dipping his fingers into her as she has to him. Thick fingers pushing through resistance. Her grunt vibrating through him. Sawing into her while he works her button. Fighting for focus as her cheeks hollow around his cock. Her hands cupping and churning his stones. Gently scraping her teeth along the taut skin. Fluttering her tongue to soothe the hurt away. Smothering him with her cunt. Her smell is intoxicating. Blooming heat low in his belly, twisting up through his body with each pass of her lips. 

 

“Jon…” 

 

He knows her like no-one else ever has. Loves her like no-one else ever has. Devouring her, drawing deliberate lines through her folds. Intimate and instinctual. Practiced and perfected. Learned through the lessons of long love. Distracting her from her duty by whorling his tongue around her clit. Winding her up, wrenching the coil inside her tighter and tighter. Sucking her sharply, slashing her in two. 

 

Her thighs quivering around his head as he watches her spasm and release. Drinking down her dew with long lapping licks. Absorbing the open mouth cries from between his legs. The way his name waivers past plush lips. The way she rewards his service by sucking him down to the root. Bathing him in her warmth. Coating him in her saliva. Edging him toward ecstasy. Making him twitch and tremble beneath her. 

 

There’s a sound he makes when he’s about to spill. A hitching  _ oh-h _ . Two heavy beats of breath that give her just enough time to choose whether to bring his end now or by other means. She releases him with a wet pop. The sucking seal of lips breaking. A lewd sound she knows he loves. Awkwardly shuffling over him, still wobbly from his attentions. Fitting herself into place between his legs. Fitting the slim crooked instrument into place on her harness. Crawling over him, chasing a kiss. A sweet kiss that tastes like her. A gentle kiss that becomes urgent and needy. 

 

A soft slow kiss that leaves room for more. A playful kiss that makes them smile. A hungry kiss that fuels their desire. A tender tentative kiss that asks and answers the only questions that really matter. 

 

His wife leaning over him, leaning into him. Arms wrapping around his shoulders. Keeping him so very close to her. Her forehead pressed against his. Her breath fanning over his face. Lashes fluttering on his cheek. Breaching him slowly. Hips moving in small testing rocks into his core. Easing the blunt pressure inside. 

 

She peels away from his mouth. Watching closely, carefully for any sign of distress. Letting out a sigh of relief when his eyes slide shut and his head falls back into their pillows. Sitting back on her heels, smoothing her hands down his body. Feeling the slight tremor of his abdomen at the shift in angle. Running her nails over his thighs, guiding them to anchor around hers. Smearing more of the massage oil over his cock and taking it in hand. 

 

Squeezing him with a firm tight grip and steady even strokes. Holding him as he holds himself. The slight push and pull of her hips breaking and bridging and building. Her thumb gliding up and down the stretch of skin beneath his head. Pressure and pleasure working him from within and without. Her sweat splashes down onto him, sounds of her exertion filling his ears. Filling him with need. The need to feel all of her skin pressed all of his. To intertwine and fuse their souls together.

 

Her husband's dark eyes open, his breath catching. The sight tearing her heart open. Aching and swelling. Needing him to the soothe some unknown hurt. Collapsing over him as he reaches for her. Strong hands sliding around her waist and pulling her flush against him. His cock sandwiched between the soft skin of her stomach and the hard planes of his. Clutching her close, bowing up beneath her, writhing with the waves washing over him. Cresting and breaking. Shuddering and spilling. Cementing them together as one. 

 

Small loving murmurs ebb and flow. Back and forth from him to her and back again. Sweet nothings that are sweet everythings. Their limbs tangling around each other’s as she eases free. 

Their lips slanting across each other with soft slow kisses that leave room for more. With playful kisses that make them smile against each other's lips. With hungry kisses that add fuel to their desire. With tender tentative kisses that ask and answer the only questions that really matter. 

 

He loves her. And she loves him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years.  
> Happy Candlenights. 
> 
> I look forward to seeing you all on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights to my dear friend Lustonmyfingers (@tomakeitbeautifultolive). 
> 
> Your creativity, your kindness, and your unashamed enthusiasm are part of what makes this community so fun to be a part of.  
> Thank you so much for all you've done, not just for me, but for all of us.  
> You are an inspiration and I count myself lucky to be your friend.  
> May your days be merry and bright and full of dirty kinky smut. 
> 
> <3


End file.
